pokemon_trainersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain x Mega Altaria
It was a dark and stormy night out off the coast of Azure Bay. Captain Aegislash ‘s ship was anchored for the night by a small inlet, as he didn’t want to risk sailing on such dangerous waters. “Argh, t’ winds be’ not in t’ favour of t’ crew t’night” groaned Captain Aegislash, as he addressed his crew. “Time t’ head off t’ ya’ quarters!” he ordered. “Aye, t’ storm be’ t’ worst I’ve seen” his first mate, a young banded Aegislash added, as he began making his way below decks. Once his crew had made their way decks, the captain slowly walked to the edge of the ship. He opened his last bottle of rum, and began drinking alone, watching the waves crash against his ship. After a good few minutes had passed, Captain Aegislash heard an odd sound coming from above his ship. It sounded like heavy, uncoordinated wing beats, mixed with the sound of coughing and choking. He looked up, and saw what looked like a bloated cloud slowly plummeting towards his ship. As the large falling cloud-like thing landed on his ship, Captain Aegislash staggered towards it, now slightly tipsy, as he’d consumed a good amount of rum in a short period of time. “What in t’ seven seas be’ in t’ rum?” thought the captain out loud, as he saw the hideous creature closer up. The beast resembled an Altaria, however its once slender body was now severely bloated. Its once vibrant blue skin had also turned to paler, lifeless shade, most likely due to stress or an unhealthy diet. The puffs of cloud that once clearly formed its wings had now amalgamated into an indiscernible mess of fluff, which seemed to be greatly hampering its ability to fly. The Altaria-esque creature collapsed onto the ship’s deck, coughing up blood and vomit, clearly as a result of the heavy strain flying had taken on it. “Alright, ya’ got ten seconds t’ explain what ya’ doing on t’ ship of t’ mighty an’ feared pirate, Captain Aegislash, before I make ya’ work t’ plank!” “Wait…” coughed the Altaria weakly, before throwing up again. “What t’ hell is wrong with ya?!” yelled the captain furiously, as he saw the creature’s bodily fluids further staining the deck of his admittedly already filthy ship. “If only t’ deck swabber didn’t get t’ scurvy t’ mess could be cleaned up!” Having now caught its breath somewhat, the Altaria looking thing was now able to talk. “I’m sorry, this isn’t my fault, please don’t throw me in the sea!” begged the pathetic creature. “Alright explain” Captain Aegislash coldly demanded. “What in t’ seven seas are ya’?” “I’m… an Altaria” explained the creature miserably. “Or at least I was. That was before… well…” The Altaria cringed as it paused mid-sentence, appearing to be recalling a particularly painful memory. “I had a trainer… his name was… Landen. Real dumb kid, but he never meant me any harm. One day we were battling against this other trainer. We were already five Pokémon down, and I was all he had left. I’d just managed to take out a Furfrou which had been giving the rest of our team trouble, but now the opponent’s Slurpuff was really laying into me badly. Landen had a plan though, or at least he thought he did. He’d bought this stone earlier, along with a Feebas, which later turned out to be a Magikarp painted yellow from a travelling salesman. That should have been the first giveaway that things weren’t going to turn out well, but… He insisted that we used it. I foolishly accepted the stone, and it transformed me into… this. It was over in an instant. I tried to hit the Slurpuff with a Fire Blast, but I ran out of breath trying to launch it and just fell to the floor, unable to move. After seeing what he had turned me into, Landen dropped my Pokeball and ran away screaming. That was the last I ever saw of him. After that, I began trying to fly again. I flew out to sea, and…” “Alright, shut t’ hell up!” interrupted Captain Aegislash. “I’ve heard enough of ya’ shitty story, homeboy!” “I’m pretty sure ‘homeboy’ isn’t a pirate word” explained the Altaria, but unfortunately to no avail. “I said t’thing once an’ I’ll say it again! Shut t’ hell up! I’m t’ pirate here, so I’m t’ one that knows what t’ pirates t’ say, ok?!” The captain drank from his bottle again, stumbling closer towards the Altaria. “Wow, you’re drunk from just that?” laughed the former Altaria. “I thought pirates were supposed to be able to hold their drink, you’ve only had like a third of the bottle and you can barely walk.” “Fuck off ya’ stupid fat varmint! I’m t’ best pirate in all t’ Cross Board Islands! Now… get on ya’ knees, and get ready to feel t’ blade of a true shinobi… err, buccaneer… up ya’ arsehole!” The Altaria was suddenly filled with fear, as it realised what the Aegislash was trying to do. Yes, he had heard stories of defenceless captives being raped on pirate ships before, but until now he didn’t think for a second that this laughable, wannabe pirate was actually capable of committing any real atrocities. The bloated Altaria attempted to limp away, however Captain Aegislash was too quick and before he knew it, the Aegislash’s leathery arms had forced him to the ground. The Captain mounted him, and forced his blade into the large mass of cloud on the Altaria’s back. He was unfamiliar with the former bird’s anatomy, but after fumbling around long enough, he found an opening. Perhaps in his original state, the Altaria would have been strong enough to fight off the captain, and at the very least, escape with his anal virginity intact, but in his current state there was no escape for him. He frantically struggled to escape, but his overweight body would not let him. As the captain’s steel tip entered him, the Altaria cried out in pain, far louder than he would have expected to. Why does this hurt so much? ''he thought to himself as the Aegislash’s metallic member forced its way into him, before suddenly coming to a horrible realisation. ''It’s because he’s steel. My type must have changed when I touched that stone. So what, am I a Fairy type now? Flying/Fairy, I guess? At that moment, the true extent of the Altaria’s curse dawned upon him. At this point, he did not care that a wannabe pirate Aegislash was violating his anus. No, a far worse reality had dawned upon him. I’m… Dragon/Fairy, aren’t I? Yes, that explains why my wings barely work anymore. I’m a fucking bird made of cloud… that can’t fly? I’m not going to survive this, am I? Being raped by that faggot’s steel dick will be too much for my body to handle. Maybe it’s for the best though? Do I really want to continue living on like this? No, I don’t think that I do. The Aegislash’s moans of pleasure and the Altaria’s moans of pain continued to fill the air, until eventually they were interrupted by a single utterance. “I’m a Dragon/Fairy” the Altaria whispered weakly, with his last dying breath. Upon hearing these words, the Aegislash immediately froze in place. As his consciousness faded away, the Altaria expected to feel the Aegislash’s anal assault resume, but it never did. In the morning, to their great surprise, the crew found their captain lodged inside a mutant Altaria’s ass. None of them knew the truth of what had happened. None of them understood why their captain was no longer moving. The storm had now died down now, so they managed to sail back to the harbour with relative ease. After reaching a Pokémon Centre, the crew soon found out that their captain had died of a brain aneurism in the night. They never found out what had caused it, however due to the state they found him in, they deduced that it must have been from doing something really fucking retarded. The End